Children
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: What happens when an old friend leaves her two month old daughter with Temperance Brennan? She needs Seeley Booth's help in taking care of the child which could possibly lead to romance On Hiatus
1. Child

Katie's got a new fic and she has asked me to post it for her yes that's right a new fic lol which I will be updating as much as possible according to feedback

* * *

She was sleeping soundly but wouldn't be for long. The 27 year old Temperance Brennan would have a surprise when she woke up which would be now. Her telephone rang and then she heard something so unexpected. She heard a baby crying. She answered the phone and the infant's screams stopped.

"Hello, "Temperance said as she picked up the phone. The voice on the other line belonged to her boss Dr. Goodman and it was obvious that he was angry.

"Temperance where are you?" He asked anger was apparent in his tone. She looked at her alarm clock and realized that it was 10:37 AM and she was supposed to be at work three and a half hours ago.

"Dr. Goodman can I have the day off?" She questioned. She felt bad she'd overslept and now there was an infant lying on her.

"Temperance you're needed here, we have an important case and you are already late." Dr. Goodman knew that Temperance always put forth everything she had when working, but he hadn't known that she wasn't getting enough sleep because she was doing so. "I want you here before noon," He added before hanging up.

Temperance groaned already knowing that this was gonna be a tough day, but made to get up anyway. The little baby whined at Temperance's movement, but calmed when Tempe placed her over her shoulder. One thought ran through Temperance Brennan's mind, _what was she going to do with this little girl? _She stood up and heard the ruffling sound of paper. Tempe picked it up and as she read through it she knew that this baby whose name she now knew to be Katie was going to stay with her. She couldn't let this innocent child go especially if it belonged to her old friend from high school.

Temperance laid the infant down in the middle of her bed so she could get dressed for work. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a blouse Temperance looked happy. She grabbed the little girl and put her in her seat in the back of her car and driving off to work. Temperance Brennan had no idea what to do with a child this was going to be difficult, but she would take care of the little girl for her old friend. When she finally made it into her office Dr. Goodman, Angela, and Seeley Booth were all waiting for her. All six eyes turned to face Tempe and the little girl that she was holding as she entered the office. The three were all looking incredibly startled when they noticed that Temperance was holding a two month old in her arms.

"What is this Temperance?" Dr. Goodman questioned in response to the child Temperance was holding. Tempe mumbled something sounding remotely like 'my nightmare' in reply to her boss' question.

* * *

PLEASE Review it'll make Katie happy 


	2. HELP!

Oh my god! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter. Thank you CountryPersonel, Transgenic-girl, Elizabeth Theresa, -Love-You-Always-And-Forever-, Bella-mi-amore, emma134, gossipgirl1031, obssesedwithspike, azarathangel, kat blue, Stephanie519, pagan-seijou, neotrinityknot, tvnut, wolfmyjic, Crystal, PadawanCassy, Chiianna, Mishelle20, noitcifnaf, and cleanslate for reviewing.  
And for anyone who is interested I'll be posting the 7th chapter of Affection soonish

* * *

"This is Katie," Temperance said to her boss. His gaze showed her that he was furious. Tempe could understand his anger but she had more and ignored his gaze. 

"And what is Katie doing here?" Goodman questioned his annoyance was apparent and Temperance did not take kindly to his tone.

"Katie's mother wants me to be her legal guardian. She left her with me sometime last night." Temperance answered. "And you," she said to Dr. Goodman, "Woke her up!" It was evident that Tempe was slightly pissed off.

Goodman didn't say anything. Temperance was frustrated; she had been left with a tiny child in the middle of the night and had been woken by her crying, and the telephone. He felt bad about her unfortunate situation. Dr. Daniel Goodman knew that Temperance Brennan wasn't exactly thrilled to be holding the young infant, but he also knew that she would care for it because she didn't want Katie to end up without a good family. Temperance would not allow this child to be bounced from home to home as she was after the disappearance of her parents.

Temperance took his silence as a bad thing and immediately made to apologize for her outburst. "I'm sorry Dr. Goodman," She said softly, slightly hanging her head as if ashamed.

"It's quite alright Temperance. I understand that you've had a frustrating morning," He added, before excusing himself from her office leave Angela and Booth to sit there.

Booth and Angela both looked at Temperance, neither knowing what to say. The child that Temperance was holding started to cry and Temperance looked as if she wanted to start pulling her hair out. Angela and Booth noticed the look and both of them made to help Tempe. She handed Katie to Booth before moving to sit at her desk. Angela knew that she had work to do and she slipped out of the office.

"Who is her mother?" Booth asked, as he watched his partner bury her head in her hands. She looked up at him, wondering how she should answer his question. Finally it appeared that she had found her answer and gave him his.

"Her mother was a friend of mine. I haven't seen her since my sophomore year in high school. I really can't believe that she'd leave her daughter with me; Stephanie was always really good with children," Temperance let out a sigh. She had no idea as to how to take care of a child. As soon as she thought that something else came to her; Booth could help her. "Booth could you help me with Katie?"

Seeley Booth was stunned he didn't know if he'd heard her right. Did Temperance Brennan just ask him for help? The independent woman was known for just that, being independent. That wasn't the only thing that he thought, he also thought that she'd ask Angela for help and not him. "Why do you want me to help you? Isn't that something you would ask Angela for help with?"

Temperance thought about his question. Why had she asked for his help and not Angela's? Was it because Katie seemed to like him or was it because he wasn't allowed to spend time with his own child and she thought that he might want to help her? Booth seemed to be excellent with children, so maybe he could enlighten her with his ability. She thought about it deeply before answering him.

"I'm asking you because she seems to like you and…" She trailed off not knowing how to finish her statement. "And from what I've seen you're pretty good with children," She finished. He smiled at her.

"I'm willing to help you out," He said softly. "Now we're gonna have to get some baby stuff." Booth glanced at Temperance and she gave him a small smile. "This case will have to be put on hold until Monday," He said. Booth would have never thought that when he came to work on Friday, he would end up going baby shopping with Temperance Brennan.

Angela agreed to look after Katie while Booth and Brennan went shopping for her. As the pair walked out of the Jeffersonian Angela looked on thinking that they looked adorable. Everyone left work early that day. Brennan hadn't come in until noon then left to go shopping an hour later and that gave everyone else the rest of the day to themselves. As Daniel dismissed the team he thought it was a good thing that Temperance was taking a day off for a change, but he wished she had, had better timing than now. This case didn't look so important at that moment, it could wait until Monday.

While Angela looked after Katie, Temperance and Seeley were arguing in his vehicle as they planned out what they would need to buy. Temperance hit Booth because he said she'd be hopeless with a child and Booth yelled at her for distracting him while he was trying to drive. They argued and argued until they finally arrived in the parking lot of their first stop. They were starting with furniture and as they walked into the store Temperance and Seeley were both thinking the same thing. _This should be fun! We'll never agree on anything, we'll probably get into a huge fight._

_

* * *

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review I enjoy them just as much as everyone seemed to enjoy the _my nightmare_ part at the end of the last chapter and next chapter should be Brennan and Booth doing some furniture shopping and getting some odds and ends for Katie 


	3. Shopping

OMG Thank you azarathangel, KatBlue, sidleidol03, obsessedwithspike, emma134, SpookyAnne, Laur, Stephanie519, Elizabeth Theresa, i die without you, Michelle20, spikesmisty,Transgenic-girl BadGirlFaith, Harri B,tvnut, pagan-seijou, Queen Tigress, cam21, neotrinityknot, Bookworm0485, Sara Sidle 1987,angel bathed in hell fire, bonesvamp13,cleanslate, Temperance Brennanfor reviewing. I wish everyone of you a chocolate covered Booth to all of you okay I'm just on a chocolate rush I NEED chocolate LOL I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I had some MS Word troubles and I was trying to write something else and not panic about the S Tests that I have this week and OMG I need to shut up LOL

* * *

Temperance Brennan was lying in her bed. Her shopping trip with Booth hadn't gone according to plan. She had grabbed her stomach the moment she had gotten out of Booth's vehicle. She knew she shouldn't have stayed at the Jeffersonian working late last night. Dr. Goodman had called to tell Booth that Temperance had finished everything the previous night. Booth was sitting next to her at that moment with her prescription and a glass of water. She gave him a weak smile showing her appreciation. 

"When did you get home last night?" Booth asked her. She retreated to her mind, in attempt to remember the time. _What time did I finish with the remains?_ Temperance thought to herself, before settling on the time.

"I finished working at 4:30 and I came home at 5:00," She answered. She felt like an idiot, she knew better than that. She was scolding herself for working so late and for not taking her prescription. Temperance was also embarrassed, due to the fact that she had fallen into her partner's arms when she stood up. Mostly she was just disappointed in herself for not waking up on time and coming into work late.

She knew he was going to ask what she'd done when she got home and she made to answer before he could ask. "I came in and got a shower and fell asleep. I didn't wake up until Dr. Goodman called asking where I was. I didn't even hear my alarm go off." Tempe's voice had done nothing to hide her shame for being late to work, because Temperance Brennan was one who always showed up bright and early and was prepared to do her job.

Seeley Booth watched her finally swallow her medication along with her water. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Seeley asked as he stared at her. She looked up at him.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep," She responded. Booth continued to stare at her. He already knew that she hadn't been sleeping. He doubted that she'd slept once the entire time they had been in Maine working that case. She needed sleep.

"Bones, I already knew you weren't getting enough sleep. You barely slept when we were in Maine." His voice was soft but commanding when he continued. "You are going to lie down and get some rest, and I will take care of the baby stuff. Okay?"

Temperance Brennan was an independent woman and some part of her felt very insulted by his offer of help. She knew that she needed to rest her tired body but she wasn't going to let Booth do this for her. Temperance sat up and made to stand when Booth pushed her back down into the bed. She started to curse at him. "You know just because I have my period doesn't mean that I'm helpless," Tempe said.

"I know that you're not helpless Bones. Can't you just let me do something nice for you?" He asked. Bones was his partner and he wanted to do something nice for her. He heard her mumble something under her breath that sounded like 'fine' before she situated herself under the covers. He walked out of her room letting her take a nap and went into her office, where he knew her laptop was. He opened it and turned it on. _Maybe I'll have a little bit of fun with this_. Seeley Booth thought as the machine loaded.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had continued to sleep through the afternoon, while her partner shopped. Shopping wasn't a very manly quality, but Seeley booth did it well. He chose white furniture for the room. Bones had told him that she was going to put Katie in the purple colored room and Booth thought that the white would go well against the soft lavender color of the walls. 

Booth had taken the time to look around his partner's home. She was the only one who lived there but the structure was fairly large. There were five bedrooms that were left bare. He secretly wondered why Temperance had purchased such a large home when she had made it clear that she NEVER wanted to have children and it was only her that resided in it. Seeley noticed one thing as he'd toured the house; all of the rooms were painted a different color.

He'd noticed that Temperance's room was painted a dark blue, her office was white, and the other bedrooms had a variety of different colors. He was left to wonder if Temperance had done the painting herself, but he'd ask her about that later now was time to go pick up the furniture he had ordered online. He left her home locking the door behind him and grabbing her key. Temperance slept on.

* * *

Seeley had called Angela and she had brought the sleeping Katie back to Temperance's house. Tempe was still sleeping soundly as both Angela and Booth arranged the bedroom. Booth had done the furniture shopping while Angela had taken care of all the other little things such as; cloths, bottles, diapers and all that fun stuff. 

When the pair had finally arranged the room in a fitting manner Angela left telling Booth that she had a hot date. Booth sat through the night he'd placed Katie in her new crib and had checked in on his partner, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight Bones," He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She surprised him by replying with a "goodnight Booth." That hadn't been what had surprised him though, it was the fact that she had mumbled something else. She'd asked him to stay with her, and him being the man he was, slid his shoes off and slid into bed with her.

"Thanks for letting me take a nap today," She mumbled before opening her eyes.

"I think you took more than a nap Bones. You were asleep all afternoon and in case you didn't notice all night as well," He said jokingly. He saw her lips form a smile, even in the darkness of the room. "And your new book sounds really good so far. Are you almost finished?" He asked a hint of a joke in his voice. She whacked him.

"You were reading that?" She asked. He just smiled at her and told her "Of course I didn't read it I was just messing with you Bones." They both were silent for a few moments but the silence was comfortable.

"Why did you buy this house if it's only you who stays here?" Booth asked. The words had just slipped from his mouth without warning.

"I like it," She said. "And in case you didn't notice I spent my last real vacation painting the rooms. I enjoy painting and when I bought the house I thought I could paint all the rooms." She had answered him honestly; she really did buy the house so she could paint all the rooms. "And I like having all of the space," She added.

"So Temperance Brennan enjoys painting," Seeley said in response to her previous statements. "That is so sexy," He added earning him a slap.

"Booth, don't do that," She said as she smacked him. Suddenly something hit her. "Where is Katie?" She asked.

"Come here," He said. Temperance obeyed and followed him into the lavender colored bedroom.

"Oh my god," Temperance gasped. "No one's ever done something like this for me before," She said. Tears were stinging at her eyes. Booth had done this for her. She grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you," She said. "It's beautiful," She added softly.

* * *

Fair warning to you all the next chapter will not take place right after this. And I love when peoples tell me their fav line my fav was when I said shopping was unmanly I thought it was kinda funny and I think I'll shut up now Oh I'm gonna try and update at least twice a week 


	4. Sick

Thank you angel bathed in hell fire, obsessedwithspike, SpookyAnne, Harri B, avaleighfitzgerald, wolfmyjic, cam21, CountryPersonel, Saunerbug, pagan-seijou, Temperance Brennan, Stephanie519, cleanslate, and Elizabeth Theresa for your lovely reviews

* * *

Seeley Booth had learned a lot about his partner over the past 10 months, and his most important lesson so far was that she was stubborn, or more so than he had originally thought. Their relationship had undergone many changes since that day when Katie had been placed into their lives. Temperance and Seeley shared a bond now that they had become closer friends.

She allowed him to help her out, but only after yelling at him for trying to help for an hour. Now was one of those occasions where Temperance Brennan needed help and had been too stubborn to admit it. She was currently lying in her bed with the flu. Temperance hadn't wished for help at all, she'd tried to tell Booth she wasn't sick for two hours before she threw up on him, and admitted to being ill.

"Booth," Temperance mumbled weakly. He had come in to check on her and she now wanted him to stay with her. "Can you please stay?" She spoke softly, her voice begging him.

"Sure," He replied softly. She wanted him to stay with her and he was touched by her gesture. He slipped next to her in bed. "You must be feeling shity if you want me to keep you company," He said lightly. She chuckled which lead to coughing.

"Thank you Seeley," She meant those words. "I couldn't take care of Katie if it wasn't for you. You're a really good friend Seeley." Temperance ended with a cough.

"You know if I get sick I'm going to blame you Bones," He said teasingly as she hacked her lungs out.

"If you get sick I'll have to take care of you," Temperance said softly. Seeley said nothing he just allowed her to doze off. He watched her sleep for almost twenty minutes. Katie started screaming and he ran to the one year old.

"Hey Katie," He whispered as he picked her up. She just cried louder at his attempts to calm her.

"You miss your Tempe, don't you Sweetie?" Seeley whispered to the screaming child. She calmed slightly at the mention of Tempe. "Tempe's sick Sweetie and we've gotta let her get some rest okay." She smiled clueless to what Seeley was saying.

The two ended up sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed cat for the next hour until the little girl wore herself out. He put her back in her crib and went to check on Temperance who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat dripped down her white face.

"Temperance are you alright?" Booth asked as he shook her awake. Her face held a ghostly color and something else that added to the unhealthy look of her complexion. She was shaking slightly too. She looked as though she'd just had a horrible nightmare, fear pierced her features.

"It was horrible," She mumbled. Her eyes were unfocused, and bulging with fear. "He was going to kill me," She added.

"It was only a nightmare," Seeley whispered softly into her ear. She calmed a little as his arms wrapped themselves around her. "Hey, how about some soup," Booth asked. She nodded.

Booth came back ten minutes later with a bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup. "Thank you," Temperance said as Seeley handed her the bowl. Immediately her hands warmed. She ate the warm noodles and chicken pieces and sipped at the warm liquid. She felt somewhat better after the warm liquid contents of the soup had slid down her throat, warming her insides ever so slightly. The warm feeling was short-lived however and she ran to the bathroom and immediately threw up the contents of the soup.

Booth ran after her and kept her hair out of her face as she vomited. "Maybe the soup wasn't a good idea," He whispered softly into her ear as they both sat on the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

The next few days were almost the same as that one. Temperance slept through most of the day and would occasionally wake up drenched in a cold sweat, afraid that someone was going to kill her. Katie and Booth would play with some stuffed animals. Katie would walk around holding onto stuff to keep herself up and Booth would smile at her. Everything went the same until Tempe got over her sickness and Booth was lying in bed with the flu. When he'd become sick it'd been almost the same as when she'd been sick only Tempe was playing with Katie and Booth was lying in bed.

"Hey you," Temperance whispered as she slid into bed with Seeley. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"If I knew you would take such good care of me I would have gotten sick sooner," He whispered. She slapped him. "I'm serious. Thank you Temperance." She smiled.

"Well I owed you for taking care of me when I was sick," She whispered.

* * *

I am gonna say this right now this chapter was very sucky. I know that I can do a better job than this and yeah I'm also sorry that it took forever to update I PROMISE that the next chapter will be better than this one I just had a bit of writer's block with this chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviewed 


	5. Help me Heal

OMG tonight's episode was AWESOME I canNOT wait till the finale and congrads to me I finally finished reading Deja Dead and am now reading Death Du Jour. And thank you, katblue, Bella-mi amore, Organa46, Harri B, VegHead07, angel bathed in hell fire, Stephanie519, and elleisis for your lovely reviews.

* * *

"Temperance," Seeley Booth screamed. She knew that she was in trouble. Booth had used her first name, but she ran anyway. 

Tempe knew that she should not have run out of the lab the way she had. She knew that she shouldn't have shoved him across the room when he was trying to comfort her. More than anything she knew that this case hurt. The remains she had been working with belonged to her deceased mother, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears.

At least now she knew what had happened to her mother. She'd been tortured. Her body had been severed. The case had taken Temperance Brennan away. She finally had the closure she needed, but she wasn't happy with what she had found. The things she'd learned about her parents about her brother; it all hurt more than she was willing to admit.

Her mother's decomposed body lying on her exam table was too real. She was in pain. She had managed to bury her emotions, pretend to be a shell of her own existence, but now the emotion poured from her being. The loss was more real now. Learning that those remains belonged to her mother after 13 years of wondering what the truth really was, she now knew the answers. Her parents weren't the people they'd made themselves out to be, they were criminals, just like the ones she helped put away.

The week had nibbled at her. Identifying her mother's remains wasn't the worst part; it was only the being of horrible sorrow. Learning the truth about Matthew and Christine Brennan hadn't been too terrible, but having her brother and her father pull a gun on her… Temperance knew true terror now. They'd killed people and then people tried to kill them, but had only succeeded in one murder.

"Temperance," Booth whispered her name, it sounded soft upon his lips. "You know I'm here for you no matter what," He added. His arms wrapped around her shaking body. She'd curled herself up in her bed and now Booth had managed to wrap his arms around her fragile body. She turned to him burying her head into his shoulder; tears that had accumulated over the past 13 years were finally released.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you," She mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled she was getting better at apologies. He rubbed comforting circles in her back as the flood of tears drenched her face and now his shirt.

"You know its okay Temperance," He whispered trying and nearly failing to comfort her. "You know I love you, I don't really care about a little shove. You're a good friend and I understand what you're going through." He didn't understand what she was going through, but he was trying to, and that was the important part. Even though Booth had never had his parents disappear or had his father shove a gun in his face, he tried to acknowledge her feelings and the difficulties they were causing.

"You don't understand," She said pulling her head from his shoulder. "But you try, and that's what counts. You don't understand how I'm feeling but you try to understand the situation." She smiled at him. He got a true smile from her and he knew that was a rare smile. He'd seen her smile like this only twice before and that was when she'd been sick and he'd made her rest and when Katie had started to walk. "And I love you too Booth. You're a good friend." She paused as if trying to mentally word something. "And you're the only one that has ever loved me," She mumbled.

They sat there hugging for what seemed like forever. With Booth by her side Temperance could get through anything. She knew that he would help her through the things that life threw at them and she also knew that he was the only one who had ever managed to make her feel good inside. "Thank you," Temperance mumbled.

* * *

Yeah well I know it's short and not the best but ever since I read the spoiler for the season finale this has been eating at me to be written and in all honesty I'm loosing interest in writing this just like many of the readers. Well all I gotta say is if the readers have lost interest so have I. I plan to detail this more later as well. My goal is to at least get 100 reviews for this story which would be a lot for me personally considering my record being 66 and well if I happened to get close to my goal I might just have some better ideas for the next chapter and maybe some actual BB for those interested

Thanks againto everyone who reviewed.


	6. Let Love In

Thank you Organa46, Bella-mi-amore,pagan-seijou, boneslover82, cleanslate, EternalConfusion,Sairs J, caljaysoc, Elizabeth Theresa,beautiful dreamere,langel, and kat for reviewing. And to everybody I fear the # 13 so if I ever get that many reviews I won't update I am like so weird LOL

* * *

"Katie," Temperance said as she picked the little girl up. The two year old smiled. 

"Tempe," She said excitedly. The little girl loved to play with _her_ Tempe.

Temperance had finally considered what Booth said and had taken an actual vacation where she relaxed. She carried Katie into the kitchen where she searched the freezer. It took a few moments but she found what she was looking for, ice cream. Temperance Brennan knew exactly where to find her favorite ice cream, but she would never tell anyone where that was. The banana ice cream was something that she and Katie shared.

"Ice cream," Katie squealed. Tempe looked inside of the container silently thinking about how she would need to get more soon. She reached into a cabinet and grabbed a bowl, and then she reached into the drawer and grabbed some spoons. Five minutes later Tempe and Katie were sitting on the floor in the living room shoveling ice cream into their mouths, in attempt to see which one could eat the most.

"Tempe," Katie mumbled. "I got a tummy ache," She whimpered. Tempe picked her up and whispered comforting words into the two year olds ear.

"I think we had a little too much baby," Temperance whispered. Katie yawned. "I think somebody needs a nap," Tempe whispered as she carried Katie into her bedroom and laid her down.

3 Hours Later

"Temperance," Booth shouted. He knew she was on vacation and she was spending the week with Katie but he really needed her for this case. He walked into her bedroom where he found her sleeping soundly. Her head was buried in the pillows and her arms were wrapped around a stuffed animal. She looked so adorable lying there. "Temperance," He whispered softly, as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Booth," She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her beautiful blue eyes. "What are you doing here it is only 3:30?"

"We have a new case. I hate to ask you to work on this especially because you took the week off to be with Katie and relax, but this is really important." He spoke quickly believing that if he spoke fast enough she would be less annoyed with him. Temperance thought about what he just said only to have her thoughts interrupted by Katie's voice.

"Tempe, there is a monster under my bed," She was crying in fear. Temperance had told the two almost 3 year old that there was no such thing as monsters at least five times in the past week.

"I'm going to kill your son Seeley!" Parker had been spending the weekend with them and he'd managed to convince Katie that monsters hid under her bed. She followed Katie to her bedroom so she could prove to her that there was nothing there. She bent down and looked under the bed and was startled by a cat. Katie realized this as he crawled out from under her bed.

"It's only Orangey Sweetie," Temperance said as she gave Katie the kitten.

"Orangey what were you doing under my bed?" Katie asked in her cute little kid voice. She held the kitty in her arms, petting him softly and scratching his ears. She had convinced Tempe to get the tiny kitten last week when they'd walked by the pet store. Temperance didn't mind the kitten too much, Katie had named him and she fed him and gave him water so Temperance didn't mind having him.

"So this is the kitten that I still haven't seen," Booth mumbled from the doorway. "Are you going to introduce us Katie?" He asked.

"Seeley, dis is Orangey. Orangey, dis is Seeley." Katie said. She'd brought the kitten over to him to introduce them properly. Katie had been learning her colors and the kitten was orange so she had named him Orangey.

"You need my help on a case?" Temperance asked Booth.

"Yeah, we only need you to tell us if the remains belong to the ex-governor and if they do we need to know cause of death and then you can go back to your plans." Booth really didn't want to make her work when she had taken the week off to relax but this was important.

"Okay, I'll start working on that tomorrow," She said softly. He nodded.

"Thanks Temperance, I really appreciate it," He said sincerely. She grumbled something under her breath about how nice she was. "And I know you're nice," He added. He had to go back to work.

"Looks like we won't be able to go to the zoo tomorrow baby," Temperance said to Katie. "Looks like you'll have to come to work with me," She added knowing that Katie would be happy to see Ange.

"Okay," Katie said with a smile.

"What do you think we should do before we have dinner?" Tempe asked the child. Katie looked up at her with a smile.

"Music," She said. Katie loved listening to music almost as much as Temperance did. They shared music. Katie's favorite music was hidden in Temperance's CD collection, not even Booth had found the CD. Katie loved the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Okay we can listen to music," Temperance said softly to the little girl. "What do you want for dinner?" Temperance asked.

"Pastas," Katie answered. Temperance nodded. They walked into the living room to search for the album they wanted to listen to. Temperance put it into the player and pressed the play button. Loud music blared through the house. While Tempe had been playing with the CD player Katie had picked up a pillow from the couch. When Temperance turned around Katie threw the pillow at her and ran into the other room.

It took Brennan a moment to realize what had happened before she ran for a pillow of her own and chased after Katie. The lyrics of "Let Love In" played as Tempe looked for Katie. The CD was already repeating when Seeley Booth walked back into the house. Temperance was throwing pillows at Katie's tiny form that was currently avoiding fire by hiding on the side of a rather large chair.

"I didn't know that you liked the Goo Goo Dolls Bones," Booth commented so Katie could escape and hit Temperance. Tempe jumped at least 6 inches at the sound of Booth's voice and then was hit by a pillow. Booth and Katie jumped on her and started tickling her. She squealed with laugher as the pair tickled her.

"Stop!" Temperance squealed. Booth smiled at her. He leaned down and she reached up and grabbed his head. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Her fingers played in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment they had both done as the song said, they'd let love in.

* * *

SO I totally dig the Goo Goo Dolls new album and I will agree with anyone who thinks the last paragraph is corny but I honestly think that this chapter was some of my best work and anyone who hates it can be locked in a room and forced to watch all those scarey kiddie shows Oh and notice I got a decent length for the chapter too. And I got some BB goodness and I've got some good ideas for the next couple of chapters 

PLEASE review I won't know what to do unless you do I only want 16 so I can have 100 and be inspired to write more and they make me happy and I update faster and... I'll cry if you don't review


	7. Adult Stuff

This chapter goes out to EVERYONE who can't wait for tonight's episode of Bones and will die in agony waiting for season 2. And EVERYBODY who has started talking about how HOTT Special Agent Seeley Booth is in another language 'cause I've started going off about him in Spanish at like 2:30. AND you guys better check out TV(.)Com to see a minute of tonight's episode. ALSO to everyone who is Hot Blooded 'cause I've been listening to that song.  
And as always THANK YOU so much to everyone who reviewed

* * *

One kiss had them to this moment. Even if that kiss had been eight hours ago it still had impact on this moment. They hadn't just hopped into bed either. They had cooked pastas for Katie, eaten the said pasta, and put Katie to bed, and finally they'd put themselves to bed, which wasn't uncommon. Temperance and Seeley had shared a bed on many occasions before. He'd moved in with her two and a half years ago when Katie had been left with her. He wanted to help Temperance with the little girl and so he did.

"Seeley," Temperance mumbled as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Yeah," He answered moments later. He snuggled her head into his chest.

"I've told you at least a hundred times that you're a blanket hog and yet you still keep all the blankets to yourself," Tempe groaned as she stole the warm blankets. He smiled at her. He silently pulled her lips to his. They kissed softly before Katie walked in and spoiled the moment.

"What are you guys doing?" The little girl stumbled. "You guys are bein loud. You woke me up." The little girl was pouting. "And EW you're kissing again," The little girl added. Tempe giggled at the little girl; she had to admit that this little girl meant the world to her. Tempe had become really good with her over the past two years and so she made to answer the little girls question.

"Adult stuff," Temperance said in answer to Katie's question. "Now let's get you back to bed, "Temperance added. She carefully wrapped the sheet around herself as she went to put Katie back to bed.

"I'm really sorry we woke you up Baby," Tempe whispered as she laid Katie down.

"It's K Tempe," Katie mumbled before dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning at work

"So Katie was Tempe upset about coming into work today?" Angela asked the little girl.

"Yeah, but she said that we could go see the animals at the zoo another time," Angela understood Katie's English even if she missed some of the letters.

"What did you guys do last night?" Ange asked.

"Tempe made pastas and we listened to music," Katie said happily. "And Tempe and Seeley were kissing again, and doing loud adult stuff." Katie finished sounding disgusted. Just at that moment Temperance walked back into her office.

"Thanks for watching her while I spoke with Zach, Ang," Temperance said.

"So you and Booth were doing loud adult stuff last night," Angela stated more than asked. Tempe's face turned beat red, making her resemble a tomato.

"That is none of your business Ange, "Tempe screamed before she shooed Angela out of her office.

Four hours later it was apparent that the remains belonged to the ex-governor of Maryland, Joseph Potter. Tempe left for the day and she and Katie had went on with their zoo plans.

"Why did you tell Ange about Seeley and me?" Temperance asked the two year old.

"Ange wanted to know what we did last night," Katie answered innocently. They stared at the gray elephant before continuing along to look at more animals.

"Katie," Temperance said after a while. "How would you feel about going away for a couple of weeks?" Tempe asked.

"Where?" That was Katie's first question.

"To England," Tempe said softly. "I would really like to go and see a few museums over there. I got you a passport and I've planned some things. I hear London has a much larger zoo," Tempe added. She was seeking the young girl's approval.

"Sounds like fun Tempe, Seeley gonna come too," Katie asked.

"Yeah Seeley wanted to come with us," Tempe answered.

Katie and Temperance left the zoo an hour later. Katie seemed interested in this trip until she remembered something Tempe had said earlier. "Tempe what's a passpor?" The little girl asked.

"You mean a passport," Temperance corrected. Katie nodded. "You need a passport if you wanna leave the country," Temperance answered.

"Where's England?" Katie asked curiously. Tempe said she would show her where England was on the map when they got home.

* * *

I'm not sure how much of England I'm gonna be able to write I was only there once and I didn't get to see much 'casue I was there with like 17 other people and it was like 2 years ago. I know not the best and kinda crappy compared to the last chapter but it just didn't get written down as well as I thought it out to be. Can't wait for BONES I'm gonna die if they don't at least kiss soon. OH and I wanna know what we thought of the "Loud adult stuff" line I've been trying to work that in here for like a month and now that I've rambled.

PLEASE REVIEW I might update tomorrow if you do


	8. Weird Stuff

Wow it's been what almost two months and I banged this out in about two hours. Yeah and I know this chapters kinda odd. And as always A BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed

* * *

Temperance Brennan opened her eyes only to realize that she was in a hospital bed. The lights of the room were incredibly bright and she closed her eyes just as quickly as she had opened them. One question came to her mind, why the hell am I in the hospital, she thought. Then she noticed that Booth was sitting next to her. 

"Booth," She mumbled.

"Temperance," He whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just hit my head," She replied. Booth chuckled softly, before replying.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact that you did in fact hit your head." Tempe moved her hand and felt the huge lump on her head. The lump must have been the size of a softball. "You tripped over some of Katie's toys and hit your head on the wall," He finished.

"I don't remember that," She said simply.

Seeley grabbed Tempe's hand tightly in his own, and that was when she noticed a ring. "We were so worried about you Tempe," Booth whispered.

"I'm engaged?" Temperance asked as she stared at her hand. Booth looked into her eyes and saw pure confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Going to the zoo with Katie," Temperance answered.

"That was 3 months ago Bones," Seeley replied. "How could you forget three months from bumping your head?" He asked. Tempe was about to give him some scientific answer when he went off again. "That was a rhetorical question Bones," He finished before Katie ran into the room.

"Tempe you're okay I was so worried 'bout you, I didn't mean to leave my toys there. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so, so sorry Tempe," Katie babbled.

"Its okay sweetie," Tempe found herself saying.

"Ms. Brennan, I'm Dr. Clark," The doctor said as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I just hit my head," She answered sarcastically.

"There is no need for sarcasm," The man replied. Then he glanced at Booth. "She should be fine and any memory loss should be only temporary. You can take your fiancé home now." He added bitterly. He wanted this woman out of here as soon as possible. He didn't need her to recognize him.

"John?" Temperance questioned. He was out of luck she had recognized him.

"Yes Temperance," He answered as he turned around to face her.

"So are you here to stalk me some more or did you really become a doctor, or perhaps you're still looking for Angela's phone number," Temperance said sarcastically.

"I haven't been stalking either of you in ten years Tempe and yes I actually work here. And you and your fiancé can go home now." With that he walked out of the room. Temperance changed into her street clothes and was searching the hospital for the infuriating man just ten minutes after he had left. It didn't take too long to corner John in the hallway.

"What the hell is your problem Temperance did you need to have the last word." He was attempting to provoke her. "I knew there was still something stuck up your ass Temperance. It surprises me that someone actually wants to marry you," He added.

"So there's something stuck up my ass because I didn't wanna go out with you in college. You didn't know anything about me then and you still don't know me now and you have some nerve saying that you're surprised that someone wants to marry me." Temperance's anger was pouring out.

"I don't even know why I wanted to go out with you in college," John yelled.

"You wanted me to write a term paper for you," Tempe answered.

"Yeah because that was who you were Temperance. You didn't care about anyone, not even yourself."

"No one else cared about me then did they?" She paused for a moment in an attempt to calm herself. "And why are we even arguing about this?" She added. "I don't even know why I came looking for you." And with that she turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Who was that guy?" Booth asked when she got in the vehicle.

"An asshole," Tempe replied. "So we're engaged?" Tempe asked Booth as he drove.

"Yes we are Temperance, yes we are," He replied as they stopped at a red light.

"And I have amnesia. Well I think we're in for a week of extra fun," Tempe said sarcastically. "How was England?" Tempe asked after a few minutes.

"You decided not to go," Booth answered.

"Why would I not wanna go?" She asked.

"Some naked pictures of you turned up and I bought you a TV," He answered.

"Wait what?"

"Your weird internet guy who was completely obsessed with you posted naked pictures of you online and sent them to magazines. I thought you were going to kill him. And when I brought a TV to your house and set up the digital cable you found an Angel marathon." Upon Tempe's clueless look as to who Angel was Booth continued. "Angel's a vampire who fights evil in LA and you went on about how he looked just like me and that vampires weren't real and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Maybe if I buy Angel on DVD that will help with your memory," Booth added before turning into a video stores parking lot. "I'll be right back," Booth said before hopping out of the SUV and running into the store. He emerged a few minutes later with Angel season 1 in his hands. He handed the box to Temperance who stared at the box.

"Is this guy Angel? He does kinda resemble you," She added. "So what else has happened that I can't remember right now?"

"You said that Buffy looked like your sister but that might have been the alcohol you were drinking talking, because I'm pretty sure that you don't have a sister," Booth added to everything else he'd said.

"Um about that," Tempe started. "I do have a sister."

* * *

I know that Bones having amnesia is not original but it made writing this easier and I plan to change my story _Affection_ around and putting that into this story instead of having it as it's own story because that gives me a bunch of ways to play with this

PLEASE review I might write something tomorrow if you do because I don't have anything else to do tomorrow


	9. Note

Okay so it has been a while a really long long while :) And I am so sorry about that. I've been away from my fanfiction for a long time mostly been hanging at tv(.)com :) and I just was checking stuff out here again and I realized that like 50 people have been waiting for this story I'm impressed with that:) And I have had the writer's block thing and some serious RL issues my profile should give that hint :) I don't even remember what was going on here but anyway I've got all day to try and come up with a real 9th chapter for this and I will!!!! Try at the least :) I kinda did something to my foot so I'm stuck in my house with nothing to do. Zzzzzzzzz...

Well I am gonna write something if at least 5 people say they still wanna read what I have to write! That's all I ask 5 people that still wanna read this fic and I'll put effort into writing a kick ass chapter 9!!!!

Katie :)


	10. Family Reunions!

Yeah I believe some time in January I said I would update this story and hey look I finally got my lazy ass around to updating and it's only Novemeber!!!! O It isn't the best mostly because most of it was written over a year ago and I had to improvise since I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote everything else but I thought about this story over the weekend and I was like "hey maybe I should update that one!!!" I probably have other good reasons for why it took so long to get this up but I save those for Real Life!!!

* * *

"You have a sister?" Booth asked. They had been home for a while and Katie was sound asleep in the other room.

"Yeah, and you wanna know something weirder, her name is Buffy," Tempe said. "I'm just glad that this television program is fictional," Temperance added.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Booth asked.

"Because she's really upset with me, I drove Russ away and she's always been upset with me for that," She answered. "We haven't talked in 15 years," She added. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me get that Bones," Booth said softly. He got up and walked to the door and looked through the little peep whole to see a gorgeous blond woman. 'No I'm engaged this woman is not gorgeous,' Booth mentally slapped himself for his thought and made to open the door.

The young blonde seemed surprised to see him. "Either I have the wrong address or my sister managed to snag an incredibly hot boyfriend. I'm hoping for the latter." Booth just stood there for a few seconds before telling what he could only assume was Buffy to come inside.

"Buffy?" Temperance said slightly surprised at seeing her baby sister in her house. They both stared at each other for a few long moments before embracing each other.

"You better hang onto this one Tempe," Buffy said in regards to Booth. "He looks like a keeper." They were both silent for a few moments before Tempe opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you doing here Buffy?" Temperance finally asked.

"What I'm not allowed to come see my big sister after not talking to her for 15 years?" Buffy asked.

"25 years old and still sarcastic, I was hoping that maybe you had matured," Tempe said just as sarcastically. Buffy was about to start screaming at her older sister but Tempe stopped her before she could. "You start screaming and I'll kick your ass. There is a three year old sleeping in the other room."

"You know I was thinking that maybe it was time to get over what happened 15 years ago but maybe I was wrong. You're the same as you were when you were 15, although, I didn't expect you to have a kid or a hot boyfriend."

"She's not my kid and he's my fiancé or so I'm told," Temperance replied angrily.

"What do you mean or so you're told?"

"I mean I lost my memory and don't remember getting engaged." Temperance paused before speaking again. "Why did you come here? Did you just come to scream at me or was there a reason?"

"I came here because of dad," Buffy said to her older and in her opinion bitchier sister. It was all Tempe's fault that Russ had left them anyway. Temperance looked at her sister waiting for her to continue. "He called me just last week and told me I should talk to my sister," Buffy look disgusted after her statement. "Like I really wanted to see you," Buffy added sarcastically.

"Oh and you think I wanna see you?" Tempe replied with the same immature tone her little sister took.

"Oh yeah perfect Tempe!" Buffy's sarcasm was just on a roll at this point. "You were always dad's favorite! Why can't you be more like Tempe? You think I really wanted to see you again?!" It was obvious that Buffy didn't want to see her so the real question was why she was there.

"Then why did you bother coming?" That was all Tempe could say in response.

"He said you were in danger and he couldn't risk coming to check on you himself." Buffy looked at her sister waiting for a response, but she didn't get one for quite some time.

"I'm in danger all the time why should dad care now," Tempe responded. At that moment she was sure her life could not get crazier. She had hit her head and lost three months worth of memories, she was engaged to her partner, and her sister who she had not seen in fifteen years was in her living room. But as we all know things were about to get a whole lot crazier when there was yet another knock on her door. Luckily Booth went to get it while she continued to attempt civilized conversation with her sister.

"I don't know Tempe!!! He just said that you were going to find something and that you need to be careful as to what you do when you find it. That's all he said to me and that it's waiting for you at work. I'm sure he will explain it all later." Tempe just stared at her sister while it all sunk in.

"I really need a drink," Temperance mumbled before collapsing onto her couch. She sat there deep in thought for a few long moments. Memories of her childhood stirred deep within her as she sat. She remembered when she and Buffy had actually gotten along and played together and all that. Tempe remembered nights when her baby sister had snuggled up with her in bed because she had a bad dream and all the little things like that. And just as the memories began to fade and the present came back she saw her brother standing in front of her.

"Yeah I really need a drink," Tempe mumbled yet again as she realized that for the first time in fifteen years she was standing in the same room as both her brother and sister.

* * *

Please leave reviews if I have them then I can put off cooking!!!! D lol I'm just kidding!!!! I love cooking!!!! 


End file.
